


Faith

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Ending Relationship, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t be with someone who asked her to choose between love and faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Fé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643263) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #011 - faith.

It was the hardest decision she ever had to make, harder than she ever thought it would be. That she even had to think about it, consider her answer, was a testament to how much she loved Sera. But Sera asked the impossible of her, she asked her to renounce her faith, as if the belief in her gods and the love she had for her couldn’t exist in the same heart. She ached as if a piece of her had been cut out, but she couldn’t be with someone who asked her to choose between love and faith. She understood Sera’s reluctance to embrace beliefs so distant to her, having been raised by humans, and not once she had questioned Sera’s faith in Andraste, but Ellana couldn’t deny herself for love, nor would she ever ask that of someone. If Sera couldn’t accept that, then they couldn’t be together.


End file.
